in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories/The Experiment
Plot A group of scientists have just been handed their newest subject, a mysterious black crystal found in an abandoned warehouse. As they begin running experiments on it, they begin to unlock more questions and answers about the crystal's properties. However, as the testing becomes more risky and intrusive, it appears that something else has it's eye on the crystal... Cast * Rayna * Purple Proton * Kevin * Elise Story A purple pony, specifically a unicorn, with a cutiemark shaped like an atom, is on the phone. *'Purple Proton:' Mhmm. Okay. pause really? pause Why's that? long pause oh. longer pause And you want us to run the tests? smol pause Alright, I'll inform the others. Byee. He puts the phone done. *'Purple Proton:' Guys! Get over here! A few seconds pass, and Rayna, Kevin and Elise are at Purple Proton's house. *'Purple Proton:' Guess what? *'Elise:' We're fired? *'Purple Proton:' Pfft, no. Who'd wanna fire me? *'Elise:' Anyone with a brain. *'Purple Proton:' Anyway, they found this large black crystal in an old warehouse in Mexico. They want us to run some tests on it. *'Kevin:' Great, then where is it? *'Elise:' You did ask when it's arriving, right? *'Purple Proton:' Uhhh... The rest of them stare at Purple Proton. *'Rayna:' Now what? *'Purple Proton:' We just, wait, I guess. The next day, the 4 scientists are at the lab. The black crystal is placed in a square glass containment box is an isolated testing chamber. *'Elise:' That's it? *'Kevin:' I thought it'd be bigger. *'Purple Proton:' My friend's got a dog bigger than that crystal. *'Elise:' Now you're stretching it. *'Rayna:' I guess we should start the experiments?... TEST 1 - MATERIAL *'Rayna:' How are... supposed to extract a sample? *'Kevin:' I can go get the plasma cutter. *'Purple Proton:' We might have to do a direct scan of the chemical structure. Kevin, can do that? *'Kevin:' Yeah, got it. Kevin begins to start a direct scan of the crystal's structure. Elise looks over his shoulder. *'Elise:' Looks like results are coming in... *'Kevin:' Okay, so most of it is unrecognizable. *'Purple Proton:' What? *'Kevin:'' Most of the atomic structures don't match with known compounds. But there is one thing we have found. *'Rayna and Purple Proton:' What's that? *''Kevin:' Darkrons. *'Purple Proton:' Darkrons? *'Elise:' Looks like they make up 34 percent of the molecular structure of these chemicals. '''Purple Proton:' Right. Rayna, note that down. Let's start the good ole elemental testing. TEST 2 - ELEMENTAL TESTING *'Elise:' What are the variables this time? *'Rayna:' Fire... Electricity... Acid... Lava? *'Purple Proton:' Lava? A mechanical arm descends out of the ceiling. Not long after, a finger opens up, and fires a stream of fire towards the crystal. *'Purple Proton:' Turn the heat! *'Rayna:' Oh o-okay!!! Turning it up! Rayna turns up the intensity of the flames. Now at 2000°C, the flames are incredibly powerful, yet the crystal remains unscathed. *'Purple Proton:' Nothing. *'Rayna:' Okay... Testing with fire. Temperature: 1000°C. Crystal remained unscathed. Temperature: 2000°C. Crystal remained unscathed. Molecular analysis revealed no discernible changes. *'Elise:' Wow, Rayna. If only you talked that well to others. *'Rayna:' Wha-? *'Kevin:' She kinda has a point. *'Purple Proton:' Guys, we're getting distracted. Someone fire up the electric current. *'Rayna:' G-got it! Rayna turns off the flamethrower, and begins to load up the electric current. *'Rayna:' H-how many watts do we d-do? *'Kevin:' 1000 Watts! *'Purple Proton:' What? No! That's ridiculous! Try 3000 Watts, and everyone, put on your goggles! *'Rayna:' O-oh okay... Rayna hits it up to 3000 Watts and puts on her goggles. Even with the goggles, it's still ridiculously bright. *'Elise:' I can't see a thing! *'Purple Proton:' Not the point Elise! The point is the aftermath! *'Kevin:' Does aftermath include everything being fried like bacon? *'Purple Proton:' Pfft, that ain't gonna happen. I know magic! *'Elise:' That's really re-assuring, you know! *'Kevin:' Hey, what's this switch for...? *'Purple Proton:' Which one? Elise thinks for a moment judging by where Kevin. *'Elise:' Wait, that might be... *'Kevin:' Too late! Kevin pulls the switch. * Elise: KEVIN! I THINK THAT WAS THE SWITCH FOR THE GLASS PANELS! NOW WE'RE ALL GONNA GET FRIED ALIVE! Rayna screams like a little girl. *'Elise:' I CAN'T SEE! *'Rayna:' TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! Purple Proton, with no other options, fires a purple beam from his horn at through the glass the generator. As the glass shatters, sparks fly as the generator powers down from the attack. Purple Proton pants. *'Purple Proton:' Okay, that was a disaster. *'Elise:' No sh*t. *'Rayna:' What... do we do now? Purple Proton sighs. *'Purple Proton:' We'll have to gather the information we have right now and wait until the repairs to the lab are done. I guess that means we can go home now. '2 DAYS LATER. Category:Stories Category:Stories by ItzXenos Category:IaLR: Encounters with the Unknown